


A Road Less Travelled, Part 2

by honeyandginger (l_ostsheep3)



Series: A Road Less Travelled [2]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ostsheep3/pseuds/honeyandginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one Duke Boys' secret gets out, others follow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Less Travelled, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted on a different archive under my other name, Ruby Jade

Bo Duke’s feet could hardly hold the road any longer, tears of hurt and anger clouding his eyes as he made his way toward Tennessee, away from the home and family that had always been so important to him. He stumbled hard through a pothole, nearly dropping to his knees before righting himself and stumbling on. Anyone would have thought he was drunk to see him, in truth, he only wished he were. The sleeping bag that he carried by a piece of twine and the few clothes wrapped inside of it were his only possessions now.  Eyes that normally held a smile or a laugh did no longer - instead all that could be seen was pain and heartache.  

Finally the emotions overwhelmed the young man and he stumbled to a stop beside the road, sagging to the ground in a tangle of bushes.  Drawing his knees up to his chest, Bo rested his head against his knees and let the tears flow until he was exhausted and there were no more tears left to shed. Then he curled up on his side and fell into a fitful sleep, hoping that the branches covering him would be enough for protection. 

 

Luke walked on, his feet carrying him further away from home, and Hazzard, with each moment.  He had set out not knowing where he was going, without any true intention, but in his heart he knew he couldn’t yet go back to the farmhouse.  He knew that he couldn’t bear to be there when the light of the Duke family wasn’t.  His mind was whirling with everything that had happened, thoughts turning around in his head with no clear destination, no clear outcome.  Nothing in his life had prepared him for the events of the past two days. No amount of Marine training or shine running could prepare him for the loss of his family, the loss of the person he counted on to back him up, to always be there – no matter what.

 

Daisy was numb as she went about doing the farm chores. The chickens clucked at her, and the mule brayed, but she didn’t hear any of it, her heart was pounding in her ears. Fear and anger were warring for a place inside.  She nearly stumbled over a chicken who was excited to see her breakfast, and shoved it out of the way with her foot, more forcefully than necessary.  She could hardly concentrate on what she was doing as she scooped grain and mucked the mule’s stall. Her mind churned with the emotions of the past few days, and the one thought she couldn’t let go of was what wondering what the future held for her and her family.

 

Jesse went about his own morning chores, trying to make breakfast, but nothing went right. The burned bacon left a charred smell in the air, and the soggy toast Jesse pulled from the oven looked pale and unappetizing. He tossed the bacon pan in the sink, and the cookie sheet of toast he tossed on top of the stove, furious at himself for ruining such a simple meal – and achingly furious at those who he perceived as having caused him to ruin the meal.

 

At first Luke didn’t notice the blond man sleeping in the bushes, he passed right by, but he hadn’t gotten more than a few feet past when he heard his own name spoken so quietly it could have been a figment of his own imagination.  Whirling around he looked in all directions, trying to see where his name had come from, figuring that it had to have been the wind, or wishful thinking, until he heard it again – slightly louder.

“Luke…” quietly moaned with sleep.

“Bo?” Luke whispered, heading in the general direction of the sound, blue eyes searching the underbrush. He didn’t get an answer, but thought he saw a flash of yellow off to the right. “Bo?” _No, it couldn’t be…_ Luke thought to himself, moving toward the bright spot amid the green brush. Sure enough, his cousin was curled half on his side, twitching with his nightmare. 

“Please…no…don’t hurt him…please…” Bo begged in his sleep.

“Bo,” Luke said the name softly, reaching out to lay a hand over the one curled against his cousin’s chest. “Come on, cousin, wake up.”

“Luke…” Bo said again, though not awake, he sighed and settled more into sleep.  

Luke didn’t have the heart to try harder to wake the younger man, and instead he settled next to his cousin, to keep watch over him in sleep for the second time in as many days.

 

Bo woke, blinking at the muted light of the noonday sun broken by branches he lay under, surprised by the unaccustomed warmth against his side. The young man shifted and turned his head as best he could, his breath catching in his chest as he saw who lay sleeping next to him. “Luke…” the name was whispered, Bo’s voice cracking from the earlier tears.  The older man shifted but he didn’t wake, he only curled more against the younger man, clutching at the blonds arm, as though afraid Bo would leave again.  

Bo settled in to watch his cousin sleep, pondering the brunette’s presence, and wondering how he had been found.

 

“Uncle Jesse,” Daisy said as she opened the kitchen door, a basket of clothes on her hip, “what do you want me to make for lunch?”

“I don’t care,” Jesse answered, the note in his voice dismissing his niece.  

“You have to eat something, you didn’t get any breakfast.” The ruined food had been tossed and neither of the Dukes had bothered to make more.  
  
“Don’t matter.”

“Uncle Jesse, please don’t do this,” Daisy wheedled.

“What do you want me to do? Huh? I messed up – bigger than I ever did before.  I never figured he’d light out like that!” 

“You ignored him, pestered him, and basically treated him like he was worth less than that seed corn you got planted out there – how did you expect him to react?” 

Jesse turned and glared at his niece, no one talked to him like that – no one. “Don’t you take that tone with me, young lady.”

“Then you think about why your nephews left, and while you’re thinking about it, think about this too.” Daisy whirled on her heel and headed for her bedroom.

Jesse heard the sounds of drawers being opened and closed and the soft thump of clothes hitting something. He turned his back and walked outside, looking over his fields, not even turning around when the Jeep started and he heard it pull away from his home. He couldn’t acknowledge that he’d managed to push away his entire family in the space of less than twenty-four hours.

 

Luke woke up to the gentle touch of fingers against his arm, his eyes opened fully when he realized that he was not home in bed, like he’d been dreaming about.  He turned toward the touch and sighed in relief when he saw that it was Bo.

“Sorry I spooked you,” Bo said a bit sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Luke answered, giving a small smile.

“I’m not sure if I should be glad to see you or wondering what the heck you’re doing following me.”

“I…”  Luke sat up, carefully, stiff from sleeping in the grass.  “I didn’t set out to follow you, I was as surprised to see you as you probably were to see me. “

“What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stay there, not once I realized you left.”

“I left so you and Daisy and Jesse could be a family again, so you could put your horrible cousin behind you and be happy again.”

Luke shook his head, giving his cousin a sad smile.  “I didn’t want to be there without you.  You…you’re the light of our family, Bo.”

“Sure didn’t feel like it yesterday…” Bo answered, sighing. 

Luke nodded sadly. “I know, cousin,” he said softly, giving Bo’s arm a comforting squeeze.

 

Jesse looked out the window at the sound of a vehicle pulling into the yard and groaned when he saw that it was the one person he didn’t really want to have to talk to at the moment, Cooter. But he knew he couldn’t avoid their friend, so he wiped his hands on his overalls and headed for the door.

“Hi Uncle Jesse, where are those boys of yours?” Cooter asked, as he got a box of Charger parts out of the bed of the tow truck.

“I don’t know where they is – and I ain’t your uncle.” 

Cooter looked around the small farm, his eyes lighting on the orange stock car parked next to the barn. “Well, they can’t be too far, the General’s here, unless he’s ailin’ again?”

“He ain’t ailin’,” Jesse answered. “Go on, Cooter, leave your stuff and just git.”  Jesse jutted his jaw toward the racecar.

Cooter shifted the box to one arm, took off his baseball cap and scratched his head.  Jesse was often a gruff old man, but rarely as abrasive as he was being now. “Jesse, what’s goin’ on?” Cooter asked, concerned about the family that he’d as much as adopted as his own.

“Ain’t none of your business,” Jesse said, turning and heading into the house without another word.

Cooter watched the old man leave, then walked over and put his box into the General.   When he left he  headed for town – and went straight to the Boar’s Nest.

 

Daisy saw Cooter walk into the roadhouse as she was wiping some beer up from the bar, she closed her eyes briefly and sighed as the young man made his way toward her. Taking a deep breath, she gave him her best smile and customary greeting. “Hey sugar, what can I get ya?”

“Hey Daisy,” Cooter answered, giving her a bit of a wary smile.  “How about some coffee?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” Daisy disappeared into the back and came out a minute later with a mug of black coffee.  “Here you go, Cooter.”

“Thanks, Daisy,” Cooter said as he took a sip of the bitter brew and grimaced. “Boss brew up his old gym socks again?”

Daisy chuckled, though the laugh didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Nope, not today.”

Cooter gave a wry chuckle at her response, but his eyes never left her as he debated how to ask what he wanted to.  He watched her for a long moment, before finally asking his question. “Daisy, is everything all right at home?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t it be?” Daisy asked, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

“Oh,” Cooter answered, curious about why Daisy would lie to him when everyone in Hazzard knew that Duke’s didn’t lie. Finally he shrugged, as though it was no big deal and curiosity wasn’t eating him alive, “I was just curious, I stopped by to drop off some parts for the General, and Jesse seemed…angry…when I asked where your cousins was at.” Daisy sighed and turned her head away. Cooter couldn’t help but notice how upset she was. “Daisy, come on, I’m your friend. What’s going on?”

Daisy bit her lip, looked around the bar, then called to the bartender who was cleaning glasses at the other end of the long bar. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Jake, I’m going to take my break.” She waited until the bartender nodded in acknowledgement, then she walked to the other side of the bar and took Cooter’s arm, nodding to him to indicate that they should go outside.

 

“Why did you really follow me, cousin? I asked you not to,” Bo said as he and Luke washed up in a stream near where they had been resting.

“I told you, Bo, I couldn’t stand the thought of you not being there.”

“Why?” 

“Because, you make the world a brighter place.”

“Luke, quit trying to shuck-n-jive me.”

“I’m not, Bo, I mean it.” Luke turned to his cousin and reached out to take the blond’s arm. “You make it worthwhile to get up in the morning. Riding around in the General, or going to the Boar’s Nest, or just being in Hazzard without you there has no appeal for me.”

Bo looked at his older cousin and shook his head, giving a wan smile. “Good thing, because I doubt you’ll be welcome back now. Not now that you showed Jesse that you don’t always agree with him.”

Luke sighed and nodded, wishing that he could deny the truth in Bo’s words.

 

“Okay, Daisy, we’re about as far away from anyone as we could be, now will you please tell me just what the heck is going on with y’all?” Cooter said, looking around the parking lot of the Boar’s Nest. Daisy had dragged him all the way to the end and they were behind a couple of trees; anyone looking at them would have thought that they snuck off for some afternoon delight.

Daisy gazed at Cooter, not sure how to say what she had to say, her heart in her throat. Finally she turned away for a moment to regain her composure. When she turned back around her hazel eyes were damp. “Bo left last night. I guess Luke went to find him.”

Cooter watched her, an eyebrow raised.  “And?” he prompted when more was not forthcoming.

Daisy thought for a minute, her own emotions so mixed up about this whole thing.  “Bo left because I caught him in the loft with…”  Daisy bit her lip, not sure she should say, after a long pause she continued, “Justin – and I told Jesse.” Daisy’s voice broke. “Oh Cooter, it’s all my fault – if I’d just kept my mouth shut!” She hugged herself.

“You mean Justine Brandt?” Cooter asked with a grin. “I can’t see Jesse being that upset about Bo being in the loft with a pretty girl.”

Daisy stared at him, realizing he hadn’t heard correctly. “No, Justin…Larson.”

Cooter’s eyes widened and he gave a low whistle. Daisy just watched him, her heart pounding.  Cooter’s words, when he finally spoke again, surprised her.  “Here I figured y’all’d catch him up there with Luke.”

“What?!” Daisy asked, shocked.

Cooter startled, realizing what he’d said, then just shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that.” Cooter tried to laugh it off, but the damage was done.

“Well now that you have, I think you need to explain yourself,” Daisy said with a glare.

Cooter sighed, and turned away. “Daisy, if I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to anyone.”

Daisy swallowed hard, she didn’t like making those kinds of promises – Dukes shared everything – but, she thought about what they’d all been through in the last few hours and finally she nodded. “Okay.”

“When Luke came back from the Marines, he spent a lot of time at the garage with me, remember?” He waited for Daisy to nod before he continued. “He said that he had a hard time fitting back into civilian life, knowing what he needed to do, where he fit in.  What he didn’t say – at least not at first – was that his heart was breaking.” Cooter paused, took another breath and continued, “While he was gone, Bo grew up,” he snorted, “I guess I don’t need to tell you that.” Daisy shook her head. “Bo was fun-loving and had a different girl every week.  Luke couldn’t handle it. While he was gone, he realized just how much he missed Bo, and that it was more than just as a friend.”

Daisy drew a breath, letting that sink in before she spoke. “You mean Luke was in love with Bo?” At Cooter’s brief nod she continued, “What happened? I mean they double date often enough, and Luke ain’t never seemed interested in guys.”

“He ain’t interested in guys – only Bo,” Cooter said, blue eyes flashing. “After a while, he settled down, realized that what he and Bo had was rock-solid, steady, and more than a lot of people had.  He turned his attention to trying to date as many girls as he could, and took pleasure in simply spending his free time with your blond cousin.”

“Do you think he still loves him?”

Cooter nodded. “I know he does.  He wouldn’t ever say anything, but…I see how he looks at Bo once in a while, it’s still there, buried so deep I don’t know if it’s ever going to come out, but it’s there.”

“Wow…” Daisy’s voice trailed off, as she looked off into the woods. “I wonder if he’s found Bo?”

“I hope he does – even if he hasn’t yet. Luke needs Bo in his life – even if Bo never knows just how much.”

Daisy nodded, stunned at the revelation Cooter had just made.  After a few minutes she made her excuses to go back to work, after telling Cooter that she was staying at the boarding house and asking him to let her know if he heard anything.

“Daisy, wait,” Cooter called, catching her off guard. “Why are you staying at the boarding house – and why did Bo leave?”

Daisy turned back toward her friend and gave him a sad smile, realizing she’d left out that part of it. “Jesse wouldn’t let him stay, knowing that he was… gay,” her voice broke on the last word. “He couldn’t handle it. I left because Jesse… wouldn’t bend –not at all.  He won’t accept Bo as he is, and won’t accept either me or Luke standing up for him.”

Cooter nodded sadly. “I hope Jesse see’s the mistake he’s making.”

“Yeah, me too.  I gotta go,” she said, kissing Cooter on the cheek. “Thank you,” she said softly before she headed back to work.

 

“Well…now what?” Bo asked Luke, looking at him as he always had, following where Luke led without question.

“I wish I knew, cousin,” Luke answered, blue eyes sad as they gazed down the road toward Hazzard. “On the one hand, Hazzard is home, it always has been.  On the other…”Luke sighed, turning away from that direction,“on the other I ain’t sure either of us is gonna get a warm welcome.” Luke’s eyes turned to his  cousin, worried about the younger man.  After a moment he reached out to squeeze Bo’s shoulder. “We’ll think of something,” Luke said with a reassuring voice and a warm smile.

“Yeah,” Bo answered softly, for once not sounding like he believed the brunet.

Luke just watched Bo for a long moment.  It tore a hole right through him to see the light gone out of the blond’s smile. Bo Duke had always been the most cheerful person Luke had known and now that side of his cousin was gone – or buried deep. “I’ll think of something, Bo.”

Bo turned to look at his cousin. “Thanks,” he said, trying for a smile, but it was only a shadow of its former brightness.

 

Cooter was at the garage, under the hood of a white ’65 Chevy Impala, humming a tune, when he was interrupted by the jangling of the shop phone.  He hit his head as he stood up and plucked the dirty ball cap from his head, rubbing his hand through his hair as he walked over to the wall and grabbed the phone. “Hazzard Garage.”

“Cooter, it’s Luke.” 

“Lukas Dukas!” Cooter said, a relieved smile breaking through the dirt and grime on his face.

“Yeah,” Luke said, unable to completely contain the smile that the familiar nickname brought.

“Boy, are you a sight for sore ears.”

“Cooter!” Luke chuckled, earning him a curious look from his cousin, who was leaning against the phone booth.

Cooter laughed again. “What can I do for you? Did you find your mangy cousin?”

“Yeah, I found him,” Luke answered, a bit surprised that Cooter knew what where he was, but giving his cousin a fond look.

“Good, you just bring him home, then.” 

“Can’t, Cooter…Jesse…don’t want us around.”

Cooter nodded. “Luke…”he hesitated, not sure he should continue.

“What, Cooter?” Luke asked, worried.

“Daisy told me what happened. I know why you and Bo left.”

“Oh…” Luke answered, his heart pounding.

“I…”  Cooter swallowed hard.  “Luke, I didn’t mean to, but I told her,” the mechanic confessed.

“Ah – you did?”

“Yeah, I did…Bo’s there, ain’ t he?”

“Yeah…” Luke answered, pausing a heartbeat before asking his next question, “how is she?”

“She’s staying at the boarding house. She couldn’t take it any more at the farm. Jesse wasn’t letting up...”

Luke dropped his head, then tossed it back, impatient. “I really wish I knew what the heck to do!” 

“Luke, come home,” Crazy Cooter said, for once the voice of reason.

“I ain’t got a home to come back to – don’t you see? Jesse’ll never accept – that.” 

“You ‘n Bo can stay with me until you figure things out. Running away ain’t gonna get you anywhere. And coming back might just earn you a little more respect from Jesse.”

“Only way I think we’re going to get respect from Jesse is if we come back with two women wearing wedding bands.”

“Luke…”

Luke sighed but relented; he really didn’t want to leave Hazzard. “Okay, okay, you win. We’ll come stay at your farm, but you’re gonna have to come pick us up, we set out on foot.”

“I know, I saw.  I’ll come for ya. Where are y’all?”

“Just over the border in Tennessee, first little town you come to off the highway.”

“There a truck stop or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, meet me there tonight, say around 12.”

“Why so late?”

“You’ll see. Catch ya then.”

“Okay, thanks, Cooter,” Luke said, hanging up the phone and turning to Bo. “You get that?”

“Yeah, ain’t sure I understand why we’re going back there, but if you think it’s best.”

“I ain’t sure it’s best, but at least it may buy us some time, until we can decide what to do.” 

Bo nodded. “Then I guess right now we got nothing to do but wait.”

“Yeah, come on, I’ll buy you a piece of pie.” Luke nodded toward a café on the other side of the town hall.

“I can’t say no to that,” Bo answered, giving Luke probably the first genuine smile he’d seen since this had all begun.

 

 

Just after 12 that night Bo was sitting at a table by the window in the truck stop, Luke was across from him, both of them had magazines in front of them.  The young blond looked up as the sound of a very familiar engine came closer and closer. Pulling into the parking lot was the General Lee, Cooter behind the wheel and Daisy riding shotgun.  

Luke looked up at Bo’s surprised gasp. “What is it, cousin? Oh!” He put the magazine aside and stared at the door as their cousin and friend walked in. “Daisy…”

“Hey Luke,” Daisy said, giving Luke a weary smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, Sugar, “ she added, giving Bo a kiss on the cheek and sliding into the booth next to him.

Cooter slid into the booth next to Luke and signaled to the waitress, once she’d come and taken orders for the newcomers – and refreshed Bo and Luke’s coffee mugs – he glanced at his friends. “Y’all okay?”

“Good as can be expected, I guess,” Luke answered for the both of them.

“Ain’t sure we should really be heading back to Hazzard,” Bo said, looking between the men sitting across from him.

“As I told Luke on the phone, Jesse might respect you more for facing what’s hard, than running from it.”

Bo sighed. “My mind knows that running away ain’t the answer, but, my heart just wants to keep on going. I ain’t sure I can live in a place where I ain’t welcome.”

“Bo Duke, you darn well are welcome in Hazzard – least by most of us,” Daisy said, her voice forceful but not unkind. “Jesse’ll see reason, one of these days.”

Bo shook his head. “I’m sorry I put y’all through this.”

“Bo, you can’t help how you are – any more than any of us,” Luke said, reaching across the table to give his cousin’s hand a quick squeeze in sympathy.

Bo looked up at Luke and gave him a small smile. “Thanks, cousin. It means a lot to me to know that you don’t hate me.”

“Never could, Bo, never could,” Luke reassured the blond, giving Bo’s hand another squeeze before pulling  back to take a sip of the strong black coffee.

Bo smiled, then asked Daisy to let him out and excused himself, the coffee he’d been drinking most of the day finally catching up to him. Cooter watched him go then turned to his dark-haired friend once the restroom door had closed on the blond member of their group. “He know yet?” 

Luke didn’t have to ask what Cooter meant, he knew.  He glanced at Daisy, who gave him a small understanding smile. “No,” Luke finally answered, shaking his head.

“You have to tell him,” Cooter encouraged.

“I know.  I know I do, but I can’t do it right now, I don’t want him thinking that it’s just a reaction to all of this.”

Cooter and Daisy both nodded in understanding.  The table fell silent as the waitress made her way over and put food down in front of Cooter and Daisy.

“How did you get the General?” Bo asked as he regained his seat as the waitress left.

“We…snuck him out,” Daisy confessed.

“How on Earth did you do that!?” Luke asked, surprised. “He ain’t the quietest thing on four wheels.”

“We waited until Jesse was in bed and then put him in neutral and pushed until we were well down the road, “ Daisy answered. “We figured you’d want him.”

“Well, yeah,” Bo said, “but ain’t Jesse gonna have a fit when he finds him gone tomorrow?”

“I left a note on the door, told him I was taking the General where he belonged,” Daisy replied.

“Aw, honey, I was hoping not to get you involved in this,” Bo said.

“You didn’t, I did,” the young woman answered, leaning close to give her cousin another kiss to the cheek. “I was shocked at first, I’ll admit, but…my love for you goes beyond who you sleep with, Bo, and I don’t think Jesse was right to kick you out – even just to the barn.  He’s taught us all to love, no matter what, and yet when he’s tested…he pushes you away, rather than abiding by his own rule. That upsets me, more than anything that upsets me.”

As Daisy finished speaking, Bo slid his arm around her and drew her close to give her a kiss against her temple. “Thank you, honey,” he said softly.

Daisy gave him a watery smile in return and rested her head against his shoulder, showing her love for him – and her trust.

After a few moments, Cooter finally spoke up. “Come on, y’all, better eat up and get going.” 

“Yeah,” Daisy nodded, wiping her eyes and starting on her food again. Luke just watched Bo and counted his blessings to have friends such as Cooter and family like Daisy.  Bo leaned back in the booth, thoroughly surprised at how his friends were taking everything in stride, surprised and very grateful. He was glad that even Daisy had come around after her initial shock.

 

A couple of hours later, the General Lee pulled to a stop at Cooter’s farm, the four occupants getting out and stretching after the ride and the late night. 

“I fixed up the spare room for you two, it’ll be close quarters, it’s only one bed.” The look Luke gave Cooter at that announcement could have incinerated steel. “Daisy, you can use my bed tonight. I’ll take the couch.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch, Cooter, it’s just for a few hours,” Daisy said.

“You know I can’t let you do that, Daisy.”

“Okay,” Daisy said with a chuckle. She kissed Cooter on the cheek. “Thanks, Cooter,” she said with a yawn, heading for the house.  

Cooter smiled and watched her go, chuckling. “She’s really taking this well.” 

“Yeah, now she is,” Bo answered with a wry sigh. “So are you, for that matter. Mind if I ask what gives?”

“I ain’t a kid, Bo, nothing much surprises me anymore,” Cooter said, regarding his friend for a moment. “I’d much rather you be happy, and be who you are, than to have you be what everyone else wants and have you miserable.”

Luke watched Cooter thoughtfully, surprised at the insight from their friend, who normally acted and seemed a bit out of touch with things. He realized that maybe he’d misjudged the older man, and it made him wonder what else he’d misjudged.

“Thanks, Cooter, it means a lot to me to know that you’re not going to turn away from me.”

“I won’t, Bo, and that’s a promise you can count on.” Cooter grinned and gave his friend a slap on the back. “Come on, it’s time we got some sleep, I still have to get up and do chores in a few hours.”

“We’ll help you, Cooter,” Luke offered.

“I’ll take you up on it, tomorrow night – or tonight rather, but you both look like you could use some sleep, so I insist.”

“Thanks, Cooter,” Luke answered for the both of them, squeezing the mechanic’s shoulder. “Come on, cousin, you look like you ain’t slept in a week.” Luke patted Bo on the back and started with him toward the house, familiar enough with the place to find the guest room.

Bo followed Luke, eyes half-closed and yet still feeling a bit on edge, as though he didn’t deserve to be there for some reason.

Luke sensed Bo’s discomfort and turned toward his cousin as he shut the guest room door. “It’ll be okay, Bo, I ain’t sure how it’s going to end up yet, but it’ll be okay.”

“Thanks, Luke.”  Bo gave him a small smile, appreciating the reassurance.

“I never even thought, do you need to get a message to Justin, or anything?” Luke asked, though the question squeezed his heart.

“No,” Bo said, hating to admit it, “I like Justin, but we ain’t…a couple, just…friends.” 

“Ah, I see, friends with something in common that you can’t share with anyone else – or that you couldn’t share with anyone else anyway.”

“Yeah,” Bo nodded. 

“Okay,” Luke said. “Come on, cousin, I think it’s time for some sleep,” he continued, stripping down to his shorts, noticing that Bo was hesitant, then the blond started to move toward the bed, still wearing shirt and jeans. “Bo, take your clothes off, you’ll sleep better.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Bo muttered.

“Bo, I been sharing a bedroom and camping quarters with you for the majority of your life, you in shorts ain’t gonna make me that uncomfortable,” Luke answered, not admitting that the thought did give him a bit of pause.  

“You sure?”

“Yeah, now get undressed and get in bed, will ya…please?” Luke asked, heading for one side of the bed and sliding under the covers.

“Okay,” Bo relented, quickly stripping to his shorts and slipping into bed, staying as far to the opposite side as he could.

“Bo…” Luke said with an exasperated sigh, figuring that Bo was going to fall off the bed, as close to the side as he was. Slinging his arm around his cousin, he tugged the young blond closer, sighing and settling in for sleep, exhausted after the events of the past few days.

Bo startled in surprise as Luke’s arm settled around him, but after a few minutes of getting settled, it didn’t take him long to follow his cousin to sleep, his mind finally shut down enough. Luke’s closeness and acceptance helped the younger man to worry less about what life was going to bring.

 

Over the next few days, Bo and Luke settled into a routine at Cooter’s, helping out around the farm, helping to make bachelor meals, and driving around the back roads much as they always had. Not once did Luke mention to Bo anything about how he felt about him, nor did Bo mention how much he missed the farm. Daisy came by daily to check on her cousins and make sure they were all right, or at least as much as could be expected.

During this same time, Jesse’s life fell into a somewhat familiar pattern, he did the chores that absolutely had to be done and avoided town as much as possible – which wasn’t enough for him because before too long people noticed that his nephews were missing.  The Duke patriarch became gruff, answering only questions he needed to, and hardly talking to anyone.  He hated going to town, and he missed his family more than he would admit – even if he was still mad at them – and the world, for putting him in this position. 

About two weeks after the boys left, Jesse was in the feed store when young Betsy Russell came in with her five year old daughter.  Betsy’s eyes lit up when she saw Jesse since she’d been meaning to speak to him for some time. “Good Day, Mr. Duke.”

“Mrs. Russell,” Jesse responded out of politeness. “And you must be Emmy Lou…..”

“Yes , Sir,” the young girl answered, giving Jesse a gap-toothed smile.

“Mr. Duke, I was wondering if Bo and Luke would be interested in doing some work around our place, my husband is in the city all day and can’t get to the repairs.”

Jesse’s face hardened at the question from the young woman. “I ain’t seen my nephews in a couple of weeks, and I ain’t fixin’ to see them any time soon, so you’ll just have to find someone else.”

Mrs. Russell looked taken aback, but the young girl, with the innocence of youth behind her, looked up at Jesse and asked, “Why haven’t you seen them?”

“Emmy Lou!” her mother scolded.

Jesse sighed, crouching down so he was at the child’s height. “They did something that I didn’t like, and when I told them that I didn’t like it, they left,” he answered, putting it into terms even a child could understand.

“My Daddy says that kin is kin, and you have to be nice to them, no matter what, even if they make you mad. He says that he even has to love his sister, even if she did run off with that no good scoundrel Matt Barnes.”

“Emmy Lou, let’s go,” Mrs. Russell said, tugging her daughter by the hand and shooting Jesse an apologetic look.

Jesse watched the woman and her daughter leave. Shaking his head, he stood and went back to his errands, but he couldn’t get the words the five year old spoke out of his mind. They were very similar to words he’d always said to his kids, and it bothered him, deeply. 

 

Later that afternoon, Jesse went back to town, this time headed to the garage. Walking past the Ford that Cooter was working on over the pit, he cleared his throat to get the mechanic’s attention.

Cooter looked up from the engine that he was working on.  Surprised to see Jesse Duke standing in his garage, he nodded politely to the old man. “Uncle Jesse.”

“I ain’t your uncle.”

“Right,” Cooter answered with a contrite smile and a nod.  “What can I do for you, Jesse?”

“I wanna see my boys.  I figure you know where they’s at.”

“I may, depends on why you wanna see ‘em,” Cooter answered a bit defensively.

“It ain’t…”Jesse started gruffly, then changed his mind and his tone. “I ain’t been fair to ‘em. I want to see if they’ll accept an apology.”

“Fair enough,” Cooter nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank ya,” Jesse answered, turning back toward the door.

 

Cooter went back to his farm that night and told the boys that Jesse wanted to see them. The three of them debated whether it was a good idea or not while they ate a simple meal of hamburgers and fried potatoes.  Bo was understandably uncertain about walking back in there and having everything blow up in his face again – and yet he missed home, and the only father he’d ever known.

Luke was worried in a different way – he was getting used to sharing tight spaces with Bo. Waking up with the younger man practically clinging to him each morning was becoming not only habit, but welcome.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his feelings hidden or how much longer he should try.  It wasn’t really fair to Bo to not tell him.

After debating throughout dinner, Bo finally looked over at Luke. “I guess we need to hear him out, to be fair.  I ain’t lookin’ forward to it, but….I think we need to.”

“All right, Cousin, we will,” Luke resolved with a nod, still apprehensive, but willing to try at least.

 

Later that same evening, Justin Larson walked into the Boar’s Nest, hoping to catch up with Bo.  He hadn’t seen Bo since the day they’d been caught in the hayloft and he was starting to worry. He nearly walked out when he saw Daisy behind the bar polishing glasses, and he would have except that she caught his eye and gave him a smile.  That gave him courage and he smiled more as he walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. 

“Sure, Sugar, “Daisy answered, giving him a bigger smile. “How are you doin’?” she asked the young brunet that she only knew slightly.

“I’m okay,” Justin answered. “I was hopin’ to catch up with Bo,” he admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. He ain’t here, but here’s your beer – on me, it’s the least I can do,” she said, feeling a bit guilty about what had happened in the barn.

“Thanks, Daisy,” Justin answered, raising the glass to take a sip.

Justin had hardly taken a sip when he felt, more than saw, the approach of two men to either side of him.  His heart started racing and he glanced at Daisy, noticing that she seemed nervous. Justin nodded at Daisy, silently telling her to go back to work, but his heart started pounding when he realized he was surrounded. His lean figure, and the fact that he looked younger than he was, made him a perfect target for drunks looking for a fight.

The drunk to the left snatched the beer from Justin's grasp. "Don’t you know that liquor is for real men, sonny?"

"Then why're they serving you?" Justin asked, turning toward the man and grabbing for the beer at the same time.

 

The drunk kept it out of the younger man's reach, giving his friend an evil smile, a signal for his friend to kick the barstool out from under the brunet.  
  


"Justin!" Daisy shouted as she turned back in time to see the younger man fall to the floor, she didn't know him well, at all, but her indignation was clear as she rounded the bar and went to help the young man up, glaring at the drunks.

"Out of the way, girlie, this don’t concern you,” the bully’s friend said, glaring at the young woman who dared to get in the way.

Daisy ignored the bully and helped Justin to his feet, fussing over him. Then, with one hand still on the younger man she turned to face his attacker. "If it happens here, it concerns me, mister."

"What I hear, this one don't want nothing concerning a woman," the first drunk said, chuckling cruelly at his own joke.

 

Justin shook off Daisy's hand. "You always believe everything you hear?" he asked the smirking drunk.

 

“When it’s something we don't want in our town, we do,” the second drunk said.

 

Justin just snorted. "You think I'm the first? Maybe you better think again..."

 

“You'll be the last!” Brushing Daisy aside, the first bully grabbed Justin at the shirt collar, intending to heave him into the next county.

 

Justin saw the man coming and tried to fight him off; he pushed his hands into the brute’s chest, shoving him backward, but not quite knocking him off his feet. Daisy screamed for the bully to let Justin go, and looked toward the back room, figuring that the cook must be outside when the door didn't open at her scream.

 

“You just leave him be,” the second bully said, grabbing Daisy by the arm and holding her out of the fight. “He wants a guy…he’ll get a taste of what a real man is,” he cackled, laughing as his friend picked Justin up and tossed him to the floor, then leaned over him and punched the younger man in the face, screaming drunken invectives at the young brunet.  Justin fought and tried to push him off, but his attacker was too strong, he couldn’t make him move.

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” Daisy screamed, stomping her high heeled sandal into the toe of the jerk holding her. She rushed forward and grabbed a chair, cracking it over the head of the guy attacking Justin.

 

The bar door burst open at that minute, Bo and Luke running in at the sound of Daisy’s scream.  Bo saw the brute that Daisy had stomped grabbing a chair and was heading toward Daisy, a murderous rage in his expression. Bo didn’t hesitate – he took a flying leap, landing on the guy from the side and knocking him to the ground. 

 

Luke started toward the first guy who was leaning over Justin, shaking his head from the blow Daisy had given him. Luke was two steps from him, about to haul him up and off, when the guy stood on his own, turning with a roar and snatching something off his belt. Luke couldn’t see what it was, and he watched in horror as the attacker rushed his blond cousin and dove. The next instant blood was spurting from Bo’s back and Bo was being hauled off of the guy he’d tackled and dropped to the floor by the guy with the knife.

 

“Bo!” Daisy screamed, rushing toward her cousin, terrified.

 

The guy with the knife helped his friend up and both men stared at the young blond and brunet on the floor, laughing at their handiwork. “We ain’t wantin’ the likes of you in this town, I hope you rot!”

 

Luke roared, climbing up on a table behind the men and taking a flying leap, landing on both of them, sending them sprawling, knocked cold by the force of the blow. He didn’t take time to admire the men he’d knocked out, instead, he moved to his cousin’s side and put a hand on Daisy’s arm, drawing her to her feet.  “Daisy, call Rosco, and call an ambulance,” Luke said, gently pushing Daisy toward the bar, the calm in his voice belying the squeeze of terror in his heart. He dropped to his knees beside his blond cousin and stripped off the younger man’s shirt, rolling him to the side and swallowing hard at the sight of the gash in his cousin’s back.

 

Daisy was shaking as she rounded the bar and grabbed for the CB. “Breaker, Breaker, this is Daisy Duke…Rosco, we need you over at the Boar’s Nest.  Bo…Bo’s been…” her voice broke and she couldn’t say the words. 

 

“What’s that…?” Rosco’s voice came over the CB. “What’s goin’ on? I ain’t got time for you Dukes. You best get back to work or I’ll tell the Boss.” Rosco’s snicker could be heard through the CB.  

 

One of the other patrons, who had wisely stayed out of the fight, took the CB mic from Daisy’s hand, “Sheriff, this is Ned Lightner, we need you and an ambulance at the Boar’s Nest. Bo Duke’s been stabbed…I…”  He glanced back at where Luke had stripped off his own shirt and was applying pressure to the wound to try to stem the bleeding, then to where Daisy was being helped to a chair by one of the other waitresses, who had just arrived. “I ain’t sure he’s gonna make it.” 

 

The voice on the other end was silent a moment, Rosco’s answer much more subdued this time. “I’ll be right there. Out.” A second later the CB crackled to life again as Rosco called an ambulance to get to the roadhouse.

 

 

The next few minutes seemed like hours to the horrified onlookers at the bar. Luke kept pressure on the gash in his cousin’s back, as Daisy pushed away her well-meaning friend and rose, sobbing, to try to help.

 

“Check on Justin, honey,” Luke directed, not wanting her to see how badly their cousin was hurt. The blood pouring through his hands had him scared to death. 

 

Daisy nodded and was just moving to check the young brunet when she heard the sound of a siren coming closer.  A minute later two paramedics rushed into the room and immediately went to Bo. They pushed Luke out of the way and started to work on the blond, while a third paramedic moved to Justin to check over the barely conscious man.

  
Luke backed away, trembling as he watched the paramedics care for his cousin. Daisy backed away from Justin and moved over to her older cousin, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing, heedless of Bo’s blood covering Luke’s chest, hands and jeans.

 

“We need to get this man to the hospital.  Someone needs to call his next of kin.”

 

Luke swallowed hard as he heard those words, fear freezing his heart. “We’re his kin.” 

 

“I’m sorry sir, it…doesn’t look good.”  
  


Luke nodded, biting back the sting of tears.

 

“No! No! He has to be all right!” Daisy sobbed.

 

“We’re doing our best, miss, I’m sorry,” the paramedic said, turning away to help take Bo out to the ambulance.

 

Justin came to, just as Bo was being wheeled away.  ”Wha’…?”

 

The paramedic working on the young brunet touched his shoulder and told him that he was going to be taken to the hospital to get checked out. He helped Justin stand and started walking toward the door, passing Rosco on their way.

 

“What happened?” The sheriff asked, looking around at the mess that was on the floor of the bar, and the Dukes standing frozen in the middle. 

 

Ned, the man who had taken the CB from Daisy, walked up to Rosco. ”Near as I can tell, those two…hooligans…” he nodded at the men Luke had knocked cold and who were now being surrounded by other patrons, “picked a fight with Justin Larson. The Dukes walked in and saw the fight and Bo took after them.  That one,“ he pointed at the bald attacker, “stabbed Bo in the back, after Bo had knocked his friend down for daring to go after Daisy – who was trying to break up the fight.” 

 

“What a mess…” Rosco said, looking around, not only at the bar, but at the men that were down – and finally at the Dukes that were standing there, seeming more lost than Dukes should ever look.  “Enos, take these yahoos to the jail…book ‘em. And book him on attempted murder,” the older man growled at the attacker, who still had a knife clutched in his hand.

 

“Yes…Yes, Sir,” Enos said, nodding nervously.

 

“I’ll help you,” Ned said, angered that these brutes had gone after good folk. He didn’t care what their reasoning was in the least.

 

“Luke, Daisy…” Rosco said, taking off his hat as he approached the Dukes, “I’m so sorry about Bo.” The younger man and woman nodded, unable to say anything. “If you want to get cleaned up a bit, I’ll take you to the hospital,” he said quietly. “I got a shirt you can borrow, Luke, in the trunk of the car.”

 

“Thank you, Rosco,” Luke said, finding his voice after a long minute. He gathered what strength he had and led his cousin toward the restrooms, going into the men’s room himself to try to clean up.

 

 

The ride to the hospital was silent, except for the sobs that Daisy couldn’t quite contain. Luke sat in the back of the patrol car with his cousin and tried to comfort her, but his own fear was nearly overwhelming him. When Rosco pulled up to the emergency entrance of Tri-County hospital, Luke flung the door open and jumped from the car, Daisy scrambling after him. Rosco just looked at the distraught pair and followed them toward the building. 

 

Luke rushed to the admittance desk, but couldn’t get more information from the nurse than that Bo was there and that someone would be with them soon. She directed the pair to a waiting area nearby, and offered to have someone call their family. Luke just shook his head and thanked her, slipping his arm around Daisy as they headed toward the waiting area. The dark-haired Duke barely even mumbled an apology as he nearly knocked Rosco down as they passed.

 

“Luke, I’ll call Jesse,” Rosco offered, not realizing that the Dukes were no longer living at the farm. 

 

Luke just nodded. “Please call Cooter too.”

 

Rosco nodded and headed in the direction of the bank of phones, which he was too familiar with for his own liking. 

 

 

When the phone rang, Jesse picked it up grudgingly and practically growled into the phone. “Duke Farm”

 

“Jesse…” Rosco said, his voice breaking, his own worry about the young Duke palpable.

 

“Rosco? What d’ya want now? The boys ain’t here, Daisy’s working, and I ain’t got time for yer games.”

 

“Jesse would ya just listen to me?!” Rosco thundered in a hushed voice. “I’m at Tri-County Hospital, Bo’s been stabbed.”

 

Jesse sank into a nearby chair, his thoughts reeling. 

 

The silence on the other end of the phone was nearly deafening to the veteran Sheriff. “Jesse, did ya hear me? I said Bo’s hurt…bad.”

 

“I heard ya, Rosco.” Jesse’s voice was quiet, full of disbelief, anguish.

 

“I’ll have Enos come by and pick you up.”  
  


“Yeah…thanks.” Jesse hung up the phone, put his hands on the counter, and sobbed. Fear clutched at his heart, the words spoken by the child just that day ringing loud in his ears. “My boy…my baby boy…” He wiped his hands over his eyes but the tears wouldn’t stop. 

 

 

 

Luke and Daisy clung to each other in the waiting room, Daisy’s head resting on Luke’s shoulder, her sniffles muffled against his shirt. “I’m so scared.” 

“I know…but we have to believe he’s going to be all right,” Luke murmured, resting his cheek against the top of her head. 

Daisy cried silently for a few minutes, then drew back. “I’m sorry…” 

Luke looked at her, moisture that he wouldn’t let fall gathered at the corners of his blue eyes.” What for, Daisy?” he asked, thinking that maybe she thought she was somehow to blame.

“I should…should be comforting you…I know how much he means to you.”

“Oh, cousin…” Luke whispered, reaching out to take her hand. “I appreciate it, but he means a lot to you too.” 

“Yeah, but I ain’t…well, you know.” The young woman looked around, knowing she really couldn’t say much more.

“One has less to do with the other than you might think, Daisy,” Luke said softly. “He’s gonna be okay,” he said again, unable to let himself think about what would happen if his blond wasn’t okay.

Rosco came in at that moment, “I called Jesse and Cooter. They’re both on the way.”

Luke looked up at the older man. “Thanks, Rosco.”  The brunet had mixed feelings about his uncle’s presence, given everything, but knew that he had the right to be there.

“Have ya heard anythin’ yet?” the sheriff asked, turning the hat he held in his hands.

“No, I don’t know how long before we will, honestly.”

Rosco nodded, then looked down the hall, then back at the pair of young Dukes. “l…look, I…I’ll go get ya some coffee,” he said, strangely nervous, before heading down the hall.

Luke watched the older man go, shaking his head briefly at the complete change in the sheriff when the chips were down.  He sat back down and opened his arms to Daisy, who curled up against him again. “I might be the one in love with him, but I’m not the only one who loves him,” the young man said by way of explanation.

Daisy nodded, and wrapped her arms around her cousin, offering him what strength she had to give. 

 

The young Dukes were still sitting cuddled together when their uncle walked in a while later, Enos walking a few steps behind.  The elder Duke looked older than his years, older than either of the cousins could remember him ever looking.

“Any…” Jesse started, only to have his words get choked back, he tried again. “Any word yet?”

Luke just shook his head.

“Mind if I wait with ya?”

“No,” Luke answered, nodding Jesse to a nearby chair.

Daisy watched her uncle settle, but kept her place by Luke, not going to the old man as she would have not many weeks previously. 

Jesse watched the kids, seeing that they were leaning on each other and clinging tight, and the sense that they didn’t need him settled heavily in his heart.

Luke looked at his uncle over Daisy’s head.  Despite everything, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the man who’d raised him. Along with his worry over his blond cousin, Luke couldn’t help but think of the meeting that had been scheduled between him, Bo, and Jesse.  He felt Daisy’s breathing even out as she fell into an exhausted slumber, the past days and weeks taking a toll on her as well. Finally, he looked over at Jesse and spoke quietly. “Why?”

Jesse looked at his nephew, not comprehending the question, “Why what?”

“Why do you hate him so?” Luke asked. He was too heart-sore to even have venom in his voice.

“I…” Jesse started to speak then looked down at his joined hands, thinking for a moment, before looking back up to his nephew. “I don’t hate him, Luke. I’d hoped that you’d know me better than that.”

“Then why did you react like you did. Why the…” Luke paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word, “…violence?”  Luke stroked Daisy’s hair to calm her as she shifted. “Jesse, I ain’t never seen you like that – not the times you even took a strap to our butts.”

Jesse looked away for a moment, only turning back to speak. “I ain’t proud of myself, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I ain’t implying anything. I just want to know why? Why did you toss out everything you ever taught us about family?”

“Luke…”

Whatever Jesse said was cut off by the door opening. A young man who hardly looked older than Luke walked in, his face lined beyond his years.

Luke nudged Daisy awake and nodded toward the doctor. Daisy stood, and Luke was just getting out of his seat when the door opened again and Cooter came in. The mechanic took a look at the assembled group, and moved to stand next to Luke and Daisy, getting between them and Jesse, in case a buffer was needed. 

“Are you all here for Bo Duke?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes, sir’s and nods, and the doctor smiled a bit. “Good, he’s going to need all of you, when he wakes up.”

“He’s going to be okay then?” Luke asked after a moment of stunned silence, the first one to find his voice.

Daisy leaned heavily against Luke, barely even feeling as Cooter slipped his arm around her as well. Jesse just stood in shock, his hat in his hands.

“Yeah, he will be,” the doctor answered. “I won’t lie to you, it was touch and go, the knife nicked an artery and I had to use a vein from his leg to repair it. But he should make a full recovery with time.”

Luke sighed in relief and held out a hand to the doctor. “Thank you, Doctor…” his voice trailed off, realizing that he didn’t know the man’s name.

“Livingston,” the young man smiled as he shook Luke’s hand. “I’m glad to be able to deliver good news.  Bo’s in recovery now, he’ll be moved to an intensive care room in an hour or so. I’ll have someone bring you up there then.  I’ll have to ask that no more than two people see him at a time, and even that will have to be for short periods.”

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, then Jesse reached out to shake the doctor’s hand. “Thank you, for all that you’ve done.”

“I just make the repairs, sir, it’s up to Bo to get better,” Doctor Livingston said, shaking Jesse’s hand. 

“He will,” Jesse said with conviction, nodding emphatically with his words.

“I’m sure he will, with family like you caring for him, Sir.”

Luke only barely managed not to snort at the doctor’s assumption, it didn’t really matter at this point.  Bo was going to get better and that was all that mattered.

 

True to his word, just over an hour later a nurse came to bring the assembled group to the ICU waiting area. Luke took a seat with Daisy on a dark blue couch against the wall, his mind racing, though his eyes were heavy. Jesse took a seat near them and Cooter settled onto a sofa a few feet away.  Silence reigned, until Daisy and Cooter both fell into a fitful slumber.

Luke hadn’t forgotten about the conversation he had started with Jesse just before the doctor came in, and he turned to the older man now. “Jesse…why were you so vengeful if you don’t hate Bo?”

Jesse was startled by the question, and he wrung his hat in his hands then looked away, thoughtful, before turning back to his nephew. “I was afraid,” the older man finally admitted. “Afraid something like this would happen – or worse.” He looked down again and thought for a long minute before continuing. “When I was younger – a whole lot younger, not much more than the age Bo is now, actually – I had a very good friend who was…gay,” he nearly choked on the word.  After gathering his thoughts for a few seconds he continued. “He tried to be careful, so very careful, but eventually the wrong people found out and they took after him.  They managed to corner him one night out on the canyon road, I was with him…we weren’t doin’ nothin’ mind you, just had gone out for a few beers, like friends do.” Luke nodded, waiting for his uncle to continue.  Jesse’s voice was strained when he next spoke. “They surrounded the car, but he saw them coming and told me to jump free of the car. I hid in the bushes and watched helplessly as they strung him up on an oak tree and lynched him. “ Jesse’s voice broke and he had to wipe tears away from his eyes before he could speak again. “There wasn’t nothin’ I could do, we was outnumbered, there was about 20 of them…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

Luke gently disentangled himself from Daisy’s hold on him and moved to stand at his uncle’s side. Luke put one hand on Jesse’s shoulder and offered support to him, surprised when Jesse calmed and started to speak again, though his voice was rough with tears.

“When I found out about Bo, alls I could see was Larry hangin’ in that tree. I wanted to stop this from happening. Wanted to show Bo that this ain’t the path to go down…now…I lost him, I lost the best friend I ever had…and I lost all of you.”

Luke hung his head and squeezed his uncle’s shoulder, then spoke quietly. “Bo loves you, despite what you said and how much you hurt him, deep down he loves you. You need to let him know that you still love him too – and that you will love him, whether he’s gay or straight.” Luke paused to take a breath, and squeezed Jesse’s shoulder before continuing. “Jesse, you always taught us that family was the most important thing…do the right thing and apologize to Bo. Tell him what you told me and ask that he forgive you, because I know he will.”

Jesse nodded then looked up at his nephew. “I owe you an apology too. I should know that you’ll always look after Bo, no matter what.”

“Yeah, I will. Jesse, I love that young man more than words can say. I will always take care of him, and not just because you expect me to. I could do no less.”

Jesse’s blue eyes flashed for a moment, recognition in their depths. “Then…you too? You’re…like them…gay?”

Luke’s laugh was wry. “No, Uncle Jesse, I ain’t gay. But, I am in love with a very special blond. Don’t ask me to change how I feel, it won’t happen.”

Jesse sighed and shook his head. “He know?” he asked after a few moments of silence.

“Not yet, but this has taught me one thing – life is too short not to live fully and love fully.”

Jesse nodded and patted Luke’s hand. “Why don’t you try to rest, they said it’ll be another little while before we can see him. You and Daisy should go first.”

Luke nodded, patted Jesse’s shoulder, then went to sit on the couch with Daisy again, managing to get her positioned against his shoulder without waking her.

 

When the nurse walked into the waiting room, she had to smile at the family members that were now sleeping in chairs and on couches.  She believed that love was one of the best types of medicine, and apparently Bo Duke had a lot of that.  

Luke’s eyes opened as the nurse entered, and he was wide awake in a heartbeat, recognizing where he was, though his heart was in his throat at the sight of the nurse standing there.

The nurse recognized the look in Luke’s eyes and smiled reassuringly at him. “The anesthesia has worn off. Mr. Duke is dozing, if you’d like to go see him.”

“Bo’s awake?” Daisy asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“He’s not fully awake, no, but he’s likely to know you’re there.”

“Come on, Daisy, let’s go see him,” Luke said, standing with a bit of a stretch.

“What about Uncle Jesse?”

Luke looked over at the older man. “Let him sleep, he can see Bo when he wakes up.”

Daisy nodded and took the hand that Luke offered to her, walking with Luke toward the room the nurse led them to.

“Please keep it short, ten minutes at the most,” the nurse said, opening the door.

“Yes, ma’am,” Luke answered as he nudged Daisy forward into the room.

The room was dimly lit, the light above the headboard the only illumination. The pallor of the younger man’s skin was made worse by the white sheet covering him from the waist down. The head of the bed was slightly elevated and Luke could see Bo’s lips moving silently as the younger man dozed. 

Daisy let go of Luke’s hand and moved to stand at Bo’s side, Luke doing the same on the opposite side of the bed. Each cousin reached to take one of Bo’s hands in theirs, Luke being careful because the hand that he held had needles and plastic tubing for intravenous fluid and a blood transfusion. 

Bo felt the touch of hands and started murmuring, fear and anger in his drowsy voice. Luke stroked two fingers along the younger man’s cheek to soothe him. “Shh…Bo, it’s okay, it’s over and you’re safe.”

Bo turned toward the voice and his eyes creaked open. “Luke?”

“Yeah, Cousin, I’m here,“ Luke said as he smiled reassuringly.

“W..here am I?” Bo asked, his voice cracking

“You’re at the hospital, cousin,” Luke answered.

“What happened?”

“Shh cousin… rest now, I’ll tell you later.”

Bo trusted Luke, as he always had, and closed his eyes. “K, ‘m tired”

“It’s okay, “Luke murmured, watching as Bo fell asleep once again, then gave Daisy a wry smile. “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to not let you say anything.”

“It’s okay,” she answered, meeting her cousin’s eyes. “I’ll see him when he’s stronger.” Luke nodded, still holding Bo’s hand, his thumb tracing the knuckles. Daisy watched her cousin for a moment longer, noting the care he took with their younger cousin. “Why don’t you stay a few minutes, I’ll see you outside.”

“Thanks, Daisy,” Luke said as he smiled at her.

Daisy nodded and gave Bo’s hand another stroke, then turned and walked to the door, glancing over her shoulder at Luke as she closed the door behind herself.

Luke stood at Bo’s side for several long moments, stroking his cousin’s hand, wiping moisture from the corners of his own eyes, the tears as much in relief as a reaction to the terror of the past few hours. “Love you, Cousin,” Luke whispered, brushing the tangled blond hair from Bo’s forehead.

Several minutes later the nurse came back in and smiled at Luke. “I’m sorry, I have to ask you to leave.  Mr. Duke needs his rest.”

Luke nodded and gave Bo’s hand another squeeze. “I’ll see you soon, cousin,” he murmured before putting Bo’s hand gently back down on top of the covers and turning to follow the nurse from the room.

“You can see him again in a few hours. While he’s up here visits are limited to ten minutes each, every two hours.”

“Okay, thanks,” Luke responded as he turned back toward the waiting room. 

When Luke reentered the small room Jesse looked up at him and gave him a cautious smile. “Daisy said Bo’s awake?”

“He was. He’s gone back to sleep now.”

“Good, good, he needs his rest,” Jesse answered, looking over his other nephew. “Looks like it wouldn’t hurt you to sleep either.”

“I’m not tired,” Luke answered, though his eyes were drooping already.

“Luke,” Jesse said, knowing he couldn’t control his eldest, but worried about him nevertheless.

“I’ll try to doze,” Luke relented, taking his seat and wrapping his arm around Daisy again, as the young woman snuggled close.  A few minutes later, Luke was sound asleep.

 

When Luke woke, the sun was just peeking over the horizon and the room was bathed in the yellowish light.  Daisy had her head against his shoulder, and Jesse was nowhere to be found. Luke gently shifted Daisy so he could get up and stretch, then went out into the hallway and headed toward Bo’s room, intending just to peek in on the younger man.  Luke stopped as he spied Jesse through the window in the door.  The older man had his hand wrapped around Bo’s, and tears were streaking his cheeks. 

Luke watched as Jesse wiped away the tears with his big red handkerchief and then touched his fingers to Bo’s forehead, then stepped back as his uncle started heading for the door. Jesse looked up, startled when he opened the door and saw Luke standing there. “I had to make sure he was okay,” the older man said by way of explanation, his voice gruff.

“It’s okay,” Luke answered, smiling a bit at his uncle, settled more now that things were out in the open.

Jesse nodded and walked away, toward the cafeteria. “Want me to bring you some coffee?” he asked, turning back.

“No, thanks, I’ll join you down there in a few minutes,” Luke answered, waiting for Jesse’s nod before opening the door to Bo’s room.

Bo’s cheeks were still too sallow for Luke’s liking, he noticed as he neared the bed, but the rhythmic beeping of the monitors was oddly reassuring. Luke walked up to the bed and took a cool hand in his, brushing dark blond hair from Bo’s forehead, surprised at how young he looked in sleep. Luke just stood there, watching the rise and fall of Bo’s chest for several long moments, reassuring himself that his cousin was going to be okay.  “I’ll be back later, cousin,” Luke whispered, feeling a bit foolish but his heart demanded that he say something before he left.  Turning he headed toward the door and slipped quietly out so as not to wake the injured man.

 

With quick strides, Luke headed in the direction of the cafeteria, getting a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon before joining his uncle at a small booth in the corner.

Jesse looked up as Luke joined him. “He looks so…vulnerable.”

“He’s not, Jesse, not really. Bo’s stronger than any man I’ve known.”

“Except you.”

“Even me, at times,” Luke answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m worried about you, both of you…if this gets out.”

Luke thought about Jesse’s words for a minute before answering. “Jesse, this ain’t 1936, things is different now. And, I promise we’ll be careful,” Luke chuckled wryly. “I ain’t even sure yet that there’s anything to ‘get out’. I don’t know how Bo’s going to react, and I ain’t telling him until he’s better.” Luke took a bite of egg, then swallowed and added, “And I don’t want you or anyone else slipping either.”

“Okay,” Jesse nodded, sipping his own coffee, “I’ll leave that to you.”

“I appreciate it,” Luke answered, taking another bite of his breakfast.

The men finished their meal in silence then, with nothing but a nod, headed back to the waiting room.

 

For the next few days the Dukes took shifts staying nearby. Jesse managed not to see his nephew when he was awake though, partly by chance, partly by his own design - he wanted Bo to be stronger when he attempted to apologize.

Jesse was back at the farm tending chores, Daisy was at work, and Luke was the only one at the hospital when a nurse came to Bo’s room, pushing a wheelchair.  Luke looked up as the door opened, putting aside the car magazine he’d been reading to his cousin. 

“Looks like you’re being moved to a regular room, Mr. Duke,” the young woman said brightly.

“I’d rather get out of here altogether.”

“I know, but doctor’s orders, you need at least a few more days of recovery.”

“Come on, Bo, at least it won’t be so restrictive, right nurse?” Luke said, trying to look on the bright side.

“Absolutely, on the new floor you’ll be expected to start moving around some. And you’ll be able to eat real food and have visitors for more than a few minutes at a time.”

“I guess that’s better,” Bo answered, looking up at Luke. The nurse moved to help him sit up and the young man tensed.

Luke noticed the unnatural tension in his cousin. “Bo, you okay?”

“Y…yeah…”

“Want me to help you?” Luke asked, sensing that some of the tension might be at the touch of a stranger – even if it was a pretty young woman.

“If you wouldn’t mind…”

“Sure,” Luke answered, turning to the nurse. “May I?”

She stepped back, letting Luke in. ”Sure, it’s not strictly against the rules, just be careful of his injuries.”

“Don’t worry, I been takin’ care of him since we both was kids,” Luke answered, stepping up to the bed and taking one of Bo’s hands in his own, the other he slid around his cousin’s back, careful of the bandaging. He helped Bo ease himself to a sitting position, then shifted his hands so that he could help him slide his legs over the side of the bed and stand. Bo leaned heavily on the older man as he got his feet under him for the first time in days and was helped into the wheelchair.

“Can my cousin drive?” Bo asked the nurse, smiling one of his most charming smiles.

“Sure, I’ll just grab these magazines.”

“Thanks,” Bo said as Luke took the handles of the wheelchair.

“Where to?” Luke asked the nurse.

“Room 318, next floor up, down the hall to the right.”

“Okay,” Luke said, pushing his cousin in the direction of the elevators.

 

Later that day, Jesse and Daisy arrived at the hospital together and headed toward the Intensive Care Unit. 

“Mr. Duke?” one of the young women at the nurses’ station asked, recognizing the older man from his frequent visits.

“Yes?” Jesse asked, turning toward the young woman.

“Bo’s been moved upstairs, to room 318.” 

“Upstairs?” Daisy asked, somewhat anxiously.

“Yes, he’s improved enough to be moved to a regular room,” the nurse answered brightly. “I can have someone take you up, if you’d like.”

“No thank you, ma’am, that won’t be necessary,” Jesse answered. “Thank you for letting us know.”

“You’re welcome. Send Bo our best, we’re always glad when we can move someone out of this unit.”

“We will.  Thank you,” Jesse said again, leading Daisy to the elevator once again. 

 

Luke heard the door start to creak open a half-second before Daisy popped her head into the room, and smiled at Bo, who he’d been reading another car magazine with.  “Looks like you’ve got company.”

Bo looked toward the door and smiled at his cousin. “Hey Daisy.”

“Hey, Sugar,” Daisy said, walking into the room and brushing a kiss against Bo’s cheek. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Bo answered, clasping Daisy’s hand. He looked past his cousin and noticed Jesse had entered behind her. “Jesse,” he said, a bit wary with everything that’d happened. Luke had told him what had happened at the Boar’s Nest, and that Jesse had been a regular visitor, but he had not told Bo the story of Jesse’s friend, it wasn’t his to tell.

“Bo,” Jesse said, approaching the bed, his hat in his hands. “Bo, I’m sorry…” Jesse’s voice broke at the words. “I should have treated you better. I want to treat you better, if you’ll give me another chance.”

“Why, Jesse? Why did you…?”

“Bo maybe this is something best discussed at home,” Luke suggested.

“No, Cousin, please, I need to know. It’s all I can think about since you told me that he’s been here every day.”

Jesse looked from his nephew to his niece, then to Luke, not sure how to start, not sure he should go into it now.

“Jesse, you want Daisy and I to wait outside?” Luke asked, sensing Jesse’s unease.

Jesse contemplated it for a few minutes then shook his head. “No, I s’pose Daisy has right to know too.”His hat crumpled in his hands. “Please…let me get this out before any of you say anything…” Jesse waited as they all nodded or verbally agreed, when he was satisfied that they were going to keep silent until he was done he took a deep breath and began, his eyes focusing on the wall, as though it was too painful to look at any of them. “When I was younger, not much more than Bo’s age I had a very good friend who was…like Bo. He preferred men to women.” Jesse’s voice broke and he swallowed, getting his emotions under control. “We spent a lot of time together – just as friends, mind you, but they was good times.  One time we went out, he didn’t make it home.” He paused again for breath, bringing one hand to his eye to wipe at a bit of moisture. “He was careful to keep his…preference…mostly to himself, but he must not have been careful enough.” Jesse’s voice continued to break as he tried to speak, but he waved Luke away when he saw that the younger man was going to offer to finish for him. “I need to do this, Luke.” Luke nodded and waited with his cousins for Jesse to continue. “We were on the way home from a night on the town – prohibition had just ended and we had gone to a bar for a few drinks and to listen to some music. Someone must have recognized him, they followed us…not one car, but several. Larry saw them comin’ and slowed down, tellin’ me to jump out of the car. I did, but I couldn’t run away, I ran into the bushes and hid…I…” Jesse’s eyes closed and he sank down into the closest chair, wiping tears away that were streaming down his cheeks, the dam having burst on fifty-plus years of heartache.  “I wanted to help him, but there were so many…I couldn’t…I couldn’t….I watched as they…oh….they…they hung him. They hung him!” Jesse couldn’t stop the tears, bending over, grieving like he’d been too afraid to when it had happened. “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry…”

Daisy let go the hold she had on Luke and knelt in front of Jesse, putting her arms around him and letting him cry against her shoulder. Luke had found Bo’s hand while Jesse had been talking, and he squeezed it now, watery blue eyes looking down at his cousin. Bo used his free hand to wipe his own tears from his cheeks.

Daisy held Jesse for what seemed like hours as the healing tears flowed. Finally he snuffled and patted her shoulder, signaling her to back away. Pulling a red handkerchief from his pocket, their uncle loudly blew his nose and wiped his eyes, turning his blue gaze to Bo. “I’m sorry Bo. When I found out…all I could see was Larry…and I was so scared of something happening to you…” Jesse dashed tears away again. “And it did…it did…”

“Uncle Jesse…”  Bo struggled to sit up more.  Luke saw the struggle and helped the younger man up. Reaching across the bedrail, Bo clasped his uncle’s arm. “I’m so sorry about what happened to your friend. But know this, it wasn’t your fault.” Bo squeezed Jesse’s arm, knowing that the thought had crossed his uncle’s mind more than once. “It would have happened even if you hadn’t been there.”

“I should have stopped it.”

“You couldn’t have. You wouldn’t be here either, if you’d tried,” Bo said with conviction, “and I’m glad you’re here.  I love you, Uncle Jesse, nothing you do will change that. What happened to me happened because I stuck up for someone – protected someone, something you’ve always taught me to do. It wasn’t because I’m gay.”

“But Justin…”

“Luke said Justin is going to be fine – and yes, they were picking on him because he’s gay, but even he’s said he doesn’t know how to act any different. He doesn’t shout it from the rooftop, but he is who he is, and he’s comfortable with himself. I’ve always envied that in him.  I want to be more like him.”

“But…” Jesse said, worried that that was going to open Bo up for trouble and get him hurt again.

“Uncle Jesse…first off, this isn’t fifty years ago, it might not be common to be gay, but it’s not as taboo as it once was.  Secondly, I am careful…heck, I managed to hide it from y’all for a long time now.  And third, I promise I will continue being careful, but I have to be who I am.” Bo paused for breath then squeezed his uncle’s arm again. “I’ll give you another chance, but only if you’ll accept me as I am. I’m not saying you have to approve, but I can’t pretend to be something I’m not.”

“I’m still worried about you, Bo.”

“Jesse,” Daisy said quietly, “You always worry about us, no matter what. It’s part of who you are.” Daisy took him by the hand and gave him a quick hug. “It’s one of the things we love about you. But it’s not fair to let Bo back, but only if he promises to only date girls.”

“I…I won’t do that, I promise. I can’t say I’m completely at ease with this, but…” Jesse wiped a stray tear from his eyes and looked around the room at his niece and nephews. “I want my family home, back where y’all belong.”

Bo looked to Luke, then to Daisy, and when they both gave the barest nod in response, he turned and smiled a little at Jesse. “That’s where we want to be. It may not be easy, but I think we can make it work. It’s where we belong.”

Jesse nodded and gave each of them a watery smile.  Bo tugged on Jesse’s hand and then drew the older man with the gruff exterior into a hug. “I’ve missed you,” Bo said softly.

“I’ve missed you too,” Jesse responded, stepping back and looking at his kids. “All of you.”

Luke and Daisy gave Jesse small smiles, then Luke glanced at Bo. “So I guess it’s settled, when Bo’s ready to leave, which the doctor thinks will be in a few days, we’ll all move back to the farm.”

“Yeah,” Bo and Daisy agreed together.

Jesse nodded and agreed as well, blue eyes taking in his family. He didn’t know what changes were in store for them, but he knew that he’d do whatever he could to make this work – to show that his family meant more to him than anything else in the world.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=47570>


End file.
